A crush - Eridan x reader
by HakodateOmiko
Summary: The reader has a huge crush on someone but finds that he does not feel the same.


The _ haired girl glanced at the troll prince, reading silently on the couch. His grey fingers, slowly turned the pages. He gave a chuckle every once in a while and then returned to his stern expression. She walked slowly up to him and sat down beside him, scooching up close to him and resting her head on his shoulder. He turned his head to look down at her and with a smirk he stretched his arm around her to press her tighter to himself.

Now would be a good time to explain how _ and Eridan came to be together. _ had a crush. A huge crush on someone who was way out of her league, she thought. The mere thought of the boy made her breath fall short and her cheeks to burn up. The boy or rather troll she had a crush on was Sollux Captor. Everything from his adorable lisp to his different coloured eyes made _ melt into a puddle on the floor.

Since twenty-four trolls started attending the school, _ was the first one to attempt to befriend them. Slowly people started to grow accustomed to the fact that grey skinned, horned aliens attended their school. Damara Megido, from a year above, started an anime club along with Dirk Strider, Meulin Leijon and Kurloz Makara and a few others. Feferi Peixes and Eridan Ampora started the swimming club along with their siblings. Sollux Captor joined the computing club and soon became the president of it. Karkat Vantas, one of her good friends, also joined the computing club in an attempt to learn hacking so he could avenge his ''husktop'' that had been blown up far too many times on the account that Sollux was bored and wanted to mess with him.

Karkat and _ were good buddies. _ was practically the only person that did not have to be bribed into watching rom coms with him. In return, Karkat listened to _'s complaints. He obviously knew about her crush on Sollux. He often told her to not be such a Pansy and just go and speak to the ''shitsponge''. _ happily chatted to him whenever she got the chance, trying madly to hide her flushed face but it seemed that whenever they spoke, he somehow always managed upset one way or another. He never blushed when he spoke to her. He acted towards her like he would with any of his other friends. She often just brushed it off with a smile and went on with things like usual when inside she was growing sadder with each passing day. Eventually, _ decided that enough was enough and she would go and attempt to talk to Sollux about her growing feelings. That plan went completely downhill when he walked up to Feferi Peixes and asked her out on a date that exact day.

Being incredibly snarky and handsome as Sollux, he was bound to have a girlfriend. Or a matesprit as the trolls would say. Sollux was now dating none other than the fish princess, Feferi. Feferi was incredibly nice and sweet to everyone. Including _. She wanted to hate her madly for taking Sollux from her before she could confess to him but she couldn't bring herself to. She always greeted her in the morning with a wide sharp toothed grin and a cheerful wave.

After the Great Depression (also known as the entire month where _ sulked and ignored most people), Karkat was really pissed (even for Karkat). When she came over to his house and just stared blankly at the surroundings instead of being fully indulged in 50 first dates, he snapped and started yelling louder that he usually does.  
''THE MOTHER GRUB'S HEINOUS UNDULATING BUTTHOLE. I AM TIRED OF YOUR CRYPTOBAFFLING MIND FUDDLERY. YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A WRIGGLER, SWEET ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFING FRICK.''

And that's how _ was introduced to Eridan Ampora. Eridan Ampora didn't have many friends (or moirals.) Almost every troll had their own friendship group but Eridan was more often than not by himself. _ found out that Eridan had had a crush on Feferi but was turned down. He wasn't brutally rejected. Of course he was just gently let down for Feferi was too kind to hurt him. She offered to still be his moiral but he refused her and stomped away with violet tears in his eyes and decided to never speak to her again. _ realized that what Eridan had done was childish but she identified with him. She remembered the month where she isolated herself from her family and friends just because of a boy that did not notice her.

Being told all this by Karkat, she decided to put things right for herself and hopefully for Eridan. She saw him at a table by himself at lunch time, reading a book silently and decided she would try and engage a conversation with him.  
''Hello Eridan.'' She said gently with a small smile as she sat herself down beside him. His eyebrows lifted slightly in confusion but dropped back into a tired expression as he gave her a curt nod of acknowledgement before pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth. _ decided to continue to pester him for a while.  
''Are you enjoying your book?'' she asked, giving a light poke to his shoulder.  
He gave a frustrated sigh and slammed the book down onto the table before turning to the girl.  
''Wwhat do you wwant from me?'' He growled. She gave him a shrug.  
''You just seemed lonely.'' she said simply,extending her hand out and slowly picking up the book, watching the troll's reaction. When she saw that he was not about to snap at her again she turned the book over in her hands to look at the cover.  
''I've always meant to read this book. Is it any good?''  
He decided that she wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon and began to talk with her. They found that they had many things in common with each other. By the end of the lunch break, Eridan had made a new friend and eventually he plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date. _ was never lonely again with Eridan by her side.  
Oh and Sollux got dumped by Feferi a week later. Gently, of course


End file.
